friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: Acceptance
By Terrarian Pony Previously on Doctor Whooves: Doctor Whooves: Aiding Royalty Previously on Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: A New Era Next: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: The Mad Unicorn Story: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody By Terrarian Pony Season 1: Episode 6 Acceptance ... Vinyl was back inthe Night Realm, everypony looking down on her, or shunning her away entirely. Some even yelling "Traitor", as Vinyl wasn't feeling bad enough. It wasn't like Vinyl meant to betray them. She just wanted the mutants and the ponies to get along in peace, like with the Changelings. But it was time for her to face the truth, and face the consiquences. Hopefully Luna would be merciful. She didn't care though. She was tired, and hurt. She was still bleeding from the thorns of the branches, and she just wanted to get whatever punishment the princess chose for her over with. Vinyl:" I'm here to see Princess Luna." Endermare:" Very well." The endermare lead her to Luna's bedroom. By the looks of it, Luna was still in the dark about what is going on. With any luck, Vinyl will have a lesser harsh punishment than she thinks. Her eyes widened as she saw Vinyl's bleeding and battered body. Vinyl was still crying, just a little, and there was still a big lump in her throat from what she was going to reveal. Luna was going to punish her bad. Maybe even send her to the moon. She hoped it wasn't that. Luna:" Miss Scratch! You are wounded!" Vinyl:" I think... maybe I deserved it, princess." Luna shook her head violently. Luna:" Neigh Vinyl, this certainly won't do. I will call for a nurse immediately. Judith." The unicorn endermare, known as Judith, nodded respectfully, and disappeared to locate the nurse. Luna:" Now, I wish to know the nature of these wounds. Take your time, you don't have to tell me now, but..." Vinyl broke out sobbing. Vinyl:" It's all my fault!" Luna blinked in confusion. Luna:" Pardon?" Vinyl:" I screwed up! I trusted Twinkleshine! She used a true-form-detection spell, and found out that I'm a vampire! Than she told me that she wants to bring the mutants and the ponies together, and she made a pretty convincing arguement! The thing is, it's what I wanted too, because I was tired of hiding in the dark. So I became desperate and accepted her request to help, so I intensionally showed everypony at the Grand Galloping Galla my vampire form, and then chaos broke loose! Twinkleshine told me it was to be expected, but that it would lead to them becoming closer! Then when we decided to hide from you, she betrayed me! She tied me to a tree using a bunch of sticks somehow managed into a rope, and I she kept beating me with more sticks! She walked away for a moment to get a stake gun, and while she did that, Fluttershy came to my rescue, and told me she was spying on Twinkleshine! Fluttershy, of all ponies! It was amazing, but everything still really, really hurts, and everything that's been happening is all my fault!" Vinyl's sobbing subsided, and turned into sniffles of despair. Luna was shocked at Vinyl. Vinyl was scared beyond compare for what might happen. Vinyl:" So go on... do whatever needs to be done. Punish me. Send me to the moon. Banish me to another dimension, and then lock me in a dungeon in the place you banished me to. I just want you to know that what I did, I did because I had good intentions. I didn't think I would hurt other ponys." Luna only smiled, though Vinyl was too self-reluctant to even look into her eyes. Luna:" Banish you to another dimension, and then lock you in a dungeon in the place I banished you to? If I had a crown for everytime I heard that one. Luna then frowned. Luna:" Miss Vinyl, I do believe you had wrong the ponies that live in the Night Realm quite grimly." Vinyl winced at that. She wanted to make this right. She had to. But of course, how do you put the cat back in the bag without getting torn to shreds by the cat? Her tear started to fall more, as she braced for the worst punishment possible. Luna:" As punishment, I sentence thee to execution." Vinyl's eyes shot wide open, and her heart raced inside her stomach. She fell to the ground and pleaded for any other punishment. Everypony else in the room stared at Luna in shock. Vinyl:" No! Please princess, anything else! Just not that please!" Luna chuckled from behind her wing, and that chuckled turned into a fit of laughter. Vinyl was still sobbing her eyes out. Luna:" 'Twas another harmless joke, miss Scratch. Please, calm yourself." Vinyl's heart rate slowed, but her fear still remained. The other ponies in the room relaxed as well. Vinyl:" I-it is? Please tell me it's a joke. I'll do anything to avoid a death sentence." Luna:" I already told you, Vinyl. Execution is Illegal in both Equestria, and in the Night Realm. And though I do have the power to change that, I shall not. Instead, I feel it is more appropriate to pardon thee." Vinyl wiped away tears, her hooves now soaking wet. Vinyl:" But what about what I did? Surely you can't just forgive me for that." Luna:" I understand why you would believe so. However, let me ask you this: You had good intentions, correct?" Vinyl nodded. Vinyl:" Uhuh." Luna:" And you realized your mistake? Vinyl's head hung low in shame, but she nodded. Luna:" And in learning from your mistake, you had been severely wronged?" Another nod. Luna:" Then I see no reason to punish one who has already been punished far enough. Too far to be accurate. And I suppose the cold glares from your fellow mutants haven't done you much good have they?" Vinyl:" Thank you princess. For a moment... I really thought I'd even be sent to the moon." Luna smiled. Luna:" Tell me miss Scratch, do you think I am cruel?" Vinyl blinked. Vinyl:" No princess. I think you're amazing in lots of ways that... well... that I'm just a duntz, whatever I mean by that. But sometimes... you can be a little scarey." Luna smiled and nodded in agreement. Luna:" I cannot disagree with that. However, my point is, I was once blinded at one time as well, but I was given a second chance. Therefore, you shall be given a second chance as well. If Celestia happens to find out about you, I will make sure she knows that you have been pardoned, and that you were damaged quite enough, both physically, and emotionally. I am proud of you Vinyl Scratch." An endermare opened the door to Luna's room, and peeked her head through the door. Endermare:" Princess, the nurse is here. Along with a groupof other ponies... and a... something called a... a human." Luna and Vinyl both raised a brow at the same time. Luna:" Do let them in." One by one, Octavia, Daffodil, and the human Lyra carrying Bonbon walked in. Vinyl:" Lyra!?" Lyra:" Hey Vinyl Scratch." Octavia almost hugged the light out of Vinyl's eyes until Vinyl started saying "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Octavia:" Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Vinyl. You look... terrible. What happened, tell me, this instant." As the nurse fixed her and Lucia up, Vinyl told her story again, trying her best to shed less tears this time. Earlier, Octavia was contenplating weather to smack Vinyl as soon as she saw her again, or buck her straight in the face with her hind hooves. Now, Vinyl seemed too fragile for either of those. Eventually, Vinyl couldn't help but to hug Octavia. Vinyl's heart had a warm feeling to it, and she began to feel so much better. Vinyl:" I'm sorry, Octavia. I should've talked to you first. I thought I was doing something good." Octavia:" Vinyl. I don't think anything you do can suprise me anymore." Vinyl:" Would it suprise you if I admitted how scared I was?" Octavia frowned. Octavia:" Maybe. How scared were you?" Vinyl:" You can say I was begging and pleading for my life." Octavia, despite what she had just said, was indeed suprised. Octavia:" Well, I suppose you know how Daffy felt then?" Vinyl:" Daffy? Who the heck is..." She looked at Daffodil, then back at Octavia. Vinyl:" You guys decide on cute nicknames, and the best you could come up with is Daffy? I'm actually kinda disapointed." Octavia:" Oh, bite it, Vinyl." Lyra:" Um... hey princess, do you mind um... helping me out a little." Luna:" Ah, yes. Lyra was it? I can help you with that." Bonbon:" But I thought you wanted to turn back into a human." Lyra:" I know, but I realize what's more important, you are the only thing I really want Bonbon." Bonbon blushed, and gave the human Lyra a small smooch on the lips, creating an awkward vibe throughout the room. Bonbon:" To think I was actually kinda liking this form of you. But I guess it wasn't meant be." Bonbon chuckled. Bonbon:" For the record, I will miss being carried in your arms like this." Lyra blushed, and smiled nervously. Lyra:" No offence Bonnie, it's cute and all, but you're kinda heavy." Bonbon hopped down from Lyra's arms, and Luna's horn began to glow, turning Lyra back into a pony, her human clothes now too big on her. Bonbon nuzzled her wife lovingly. Bonbon:" I think you're lovely no matter what you look like." Octavia:" Well, now that that's all settled, what are we going to do about she who's name shall no longer be spoken?" Luna raised an eyebrow questioningly. Luna:" Pardon?" Octavia facehoofed. Octavia:" Twinkleshine." Luna:" Oh yes. We will have to find this Twinkleshine before she makes even more trouble." Bonbon:" I hope she gets the worst punishment possible. Seeing what she did down in that... place. It was horrible, just absolutely mad." Luna became confused. Luna:" Did I miss something?" Octavia:" We found a secret door in the Canterlot Castle Garden. A lever in the bush should open up a staircase to Twinkleshine's torture chamber. Lucia and Daffodil are both victims of it." Lucia:" It is true princess. But it seems that for some reason, she had abandoned it." Luna:" Most likely a tactical temperary migration. It would seem likely." Daffodil:" If so, she could have other torture chambers hidden in Equestria." Luna:" Indeed." Bonbon:" Oh dear, please don't tell me we're going to track every one of them. Seeing one was bad enough. The blood on her hooves... it's makes me queezy." Octavia:" Relax my dear. I don't think we should go running willy nilly all over the place. We just need to think about where in the world we would actually find her." Lyra:" By the way, where were you and your sister during the Galla?" Luna:" You must forgive our absence. An old enemy had foresaken me and my sister, but the Doctor had come to our aid us after his... well, he called it... regeneration. Do you know perhaps what he meant?" Octavia's eyes widened. Octavia:" The Doctor regenerated?" Luna:" Aye, miss Melody. Whatever he meant, he had a new face. That of a grey unicorn, instead of a brown earth pony." Octavia's thoughts:" So it's true. The Doctor does change his face." ... Twinkleshine had returned with her stake gun, but when she came back, Vinyl was gone. Twinkleshine:" Impossible. How did she...?" Twinkleshine saw a yellow pegasus feather on the ground where Vinyl was supposed to be. Twinkleshine:" That yellow feathered, tree hugging, creature loving..." Twinkleshine drew a deep breathe, and let it out. Twinkleshine:" Ok. Minor setback. I can deal with this. But still, Fluttershy chise the wring side, and therefore there must be proper punishment. I know exactly how to deal with the situation." ... Twinkleshine was just near Fluttershy's house, levitating a lit torch in her magic. She grinned at the torch, then telekinetically threw it in through the window. ???:" OW!" Twinkleshine's yes widened. Did houses usually say ow? Suddenly, a certain draconiques had poked his head out the window. Twinkleshine gasped. Discord:" Hey! How would you like it if someone threw a piece of burning wood at your head?" Discord was one of the highest abominations at the top of Twinkleshine's list of "Disqusting creatures that needed to be beaten, battered, and killed beyond death". However, she grinned as she began to devise a plan. She then got into character. Twinkleshine:" Oh my, I am so sorry mister Discord." Discord:" Why don't you throw your burning coal else where." Discord chucked the torch back out the window. It was no longer even lit. Twinkleshine:" Oh Discord, sir? I would like to have a word with you." Discord:" What now?" Twinkleshine:" As you know, there are abominations such as yourself that need... dealing with. I know how you are with your chaos abilities, and all. So let's say you help me, and you will be greatly rewarded. Discord thought about that for a moment. Discord:" Meh, not interested." Twinkleshine's mouth dropped wide open. Twinkleshine:" What!?" Discord:" I'm retired from all that. Mostly just tired. Besides, I have real friends now. I'm not just going to throw all that away." Twinkleshine gritted her teeth. It was utter non-sense as far as she was concerned. Twinkleshine:" You, of all living creatures, have actual friends? Come on! You are the spirit of chaos! You can't be 'retired', or whatever! It's your thing!" Discord:" Meh, I no longer have, nor need the motive. All the chaos stuff is in the past." Twinkleshine:" But what about all those creatures that deserve all that torture, destruction, death!" Discord:" Now hang on a moment, I've not killed a living thing in my entire life. It's not in my nature, to be quite honest. I am just a fool prankster. Nothing more." Twinkleshine:" How utterly disappointing." Twinkleshine stomped off. Discord just shrugged and went back to his nap. ... Lyra was making calming melodies with her lyre as she and Bonbon walked home. The music seemed to also have a calming effect on the living trees in the Everfree, so it wasn't too hard to get out. Bonbon:" I hope Octavia and Vinyl can figure out where Twinkleshine is. Knowing what she could do to them... to us... it's terrible to think about." Lyra:" Don't worry Bonbon. I won't ever let her come anywhere near you." Bonbon nuzzled Lyra affectionately. Bonbon:" I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you." Lyra kissed her wife's mane, and nuzzled her back. ... When they were back at their own home, Lyra began to play a song, just for Bonbon. There was a sudden knock on the door, and their ears perked. Lyra picked up a baseball bat with her magic hand. Lyra:" Hide." Bonbon:" But Lyra..." Lyra:" It's ok. It'll be easier for me to talk to her because I'm a unicorn, remember?" Bonbon was about to say something, but whatever it was was cut off by a second, more rapid knock. Bonbon sighed, and reluctantly hid in a nearby closet. Lyra walked to the door, and opened it. Twinkleshine was right there, and was smiling like she didn't just see the spirit of chaos. Twinkleshine:" Hi, Lyra. Keeping that bat around for in case the monsters strike, hmm?" Lyra stared up at the bat nervously, then back at Twinkleshine, and gave a sheepish grin. Lyra:" Yeah. Sorry about that. I uh... I was chased by a werewolf earlier, and I... figured needed some protection." Twinkleshine:" Well then, may I come in?" Lyra:" Oh sure... sure." Twinkleshine walked in, and sat down with Lyra. Twinkleshine:" Are we... alone?" Lyra:" Yeah, why?" Twinkleshine:" Listen, I suppose it would be best to get to the point, hmm? You see, monsters live amongst us, and I am building up a unicorn army to get rid of them. You game?" Lyra:" Uh... y-yeah, definitely. It'll be like an army of... monster hunters." Twinkleshine:" Not exactly." Lyra:" Wh-what do you mean?" Twinkleshine:" You see, after handling the mutants, there are... other problems to deal with." Lyra:" S-such as..." Twinkleshine:" Well you see, I am under the beleif that unicorns amongst all ponies are simply the most inteligent species, and far more superior to that of griffins, pegasi, and earth ponies." Lyra narrowed her eyes at Twinkleshine. Lyra:" What are you saying?" Twinkleshine:" I am simply saying that if you are to join me, I'm afraid you must ditch that good-for-nothing earth pony marefriend of yours. Better yet, kill her." Lyra used a magical hand to choke the other unicorn. Lyra:" That's it, I'm not gonna stand for this any longer. I know who you are, and I know what you're up to. If you really think I'm going to join your little group, than you have another thing coming." Twinkleshine:" I... am... quite disappointed... to hear that." Twinkleshine's horn glowed, and a flower landed on Lyra's head, causing her to bleed, but she still somehow managed to keep her concentration while falling to the floor. Twinkleshine threw a decorative vase at her, but missed. Lyra then used her own hooves punch Twinkleshine straight in in the jaw. Blood trickled from her mouth, but she was still consious. Twinkleshine aimed a magic disabling spell at straight at Lyra's horn, and Lyra lost her concentration. Lyra:" M-my magic." Twinkleshine:" You won't need it where you and your little hornless freak are going." Lyra:" Bonbon isn't a freak, she's the kindest most thoughtful mare I ever met, and I love her. And she loves me, even knowing the truth about me. And she's also just as smart as any unicorn could be. She doesn't need a horn to make me happy, I love her already as it is." Twinkleshine:" How sweet, well I hope that happiness lasts in your graves." Lyra gave a sly smile. Lyra:" Oh, it'll last, I assure you." Bonbon:" Drop dead, you freaking monster!" Twinkleshine turned around, and was immediately struck in the head with Bonbon's special rolling pin. Twinkleshine was knocked unconsious, but Bonbon kept hitting her, and hitting her, crying profusely as she did so, and Lyra had to pull her back. Lyra:" Bonnie stop. We can't just kill her." Bonbon eventually stopped trying, but she began to weep into Lyra's chest. Lyra hugged the mare firmly, calmly shushing her. Lyra:" It's ok. I'll make sure she gets to the right ponies, ok?" Bonbon:" Why? Why would she be so terrible? There is no excuse for being so cruel!" Lyra:" It alright. I'm here for you. But I need to take her to the authorities before she wakes up, got it? So I need you to brave." Bonbon dried her eyes with a hoof, and nodded. Bonbon:" Be careful Lyra. Please." Lyra gave Bonbon a peck on the cheek. Lyra:" I promise, I will. She temperalily disabled my magic though. So I won't be able to use magic fora few hours." Bonbon:" But if she wakes up, you'll be completely unarmed." Lyra smiled. Lyra:" Yes, but I'll be in public, if she attacks me then, she'll definitely get arrested." Bonbon:" Alright. I'll be waiting here. Careful." Lyra smiled lovingly. Lyra:" I love you Bonbon." ... As Lyra was taking Twinkleshine, Bonbon was cleaning up the mess that Twinkleshine had made with the vase, and the flower pot. Being an earth pony, even though she was more of candy maker than a gardener, she was sad to have thrown away a once beautiful flower, now crushed and covered in blood. But nothing could compare to the sad she felt when she saw what Twinkleshine was doing in that dungeon. What she did to that Griffin, to Daffodil, to Lucia. Bonbon needed to take her mind off of it, so she decided to make a new batch of candy. However, this thought was interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Bonbon peeked through the peephole to see who it was. It was three unicorns wearing white cloaks, all mares. The middle one was a blue unicorn mare with a red mane, the one on the left, a green mare with a blue mane, and the one on the right, a blue mare with a brown mane. Bonbon cautiously opened the door. Bonbon:" Can I help you?" Unicorn 1:" No. But we can help ourselves to you." Bonbon:" E-excuse me?" A sack was levitated over Bonbon's head, and she began to scream. The unicorns began to beat her, and then they teleported her somewhere. After tying her to a chair, they took the sack off her head. Bonbon:" What is going on here? Where am I?" Unicorn 1:" Twinkleshine was at your residence this morning, was she not?" Bonbon:" Y-yes... why?" Unicorn 2:" Our princess did not return to headquarters. Where is she? Where have you taken her?" Bonbon:" Wha- Twinklshine is your... princess?" Unicorn 1:" She will be once her plan comes into action." Bonbon:" But she's not even an alicorn." Unicorn 1:" That will come later, once we master the spell." Unicorn 3:" Once princess Twinkleshine is in power, and has killed the two sisters, the unicorn mares of Equestria will be dominant over all other ponies. Unicorn stallions will be enslaved, earth and pegasi will be slaughtered, griffins executed, and we will soon after have enough power to take over the Crystal Empire, as well as recruiting their unicorns." Bonbon:" Wait, so you're only looking to recruite mares who are unicorns in your army." Unicorn 2:" It will soon be an empire of our own. We will be known as Magic Legion." Suddenly, Bonbon wore a bored expression. Bonbon:" The magic legion? Why not the Legion of Sorcery?" All three unicorns actually seemed suprised at that. Unicorn 1:" Um... we will talk it over with our princess. But first, tell us where she is." Bonbon looked away in refusal. Bonbon:" As far as I see, you give me no motive, and beating me to death won't do any good. What kind of Legion would you be, if you gave me no motive, hmm? Surely you don't expect me to become bored enough to give you the answer." Unicorn 3:" We'll uh... we'll starve you." Bonbon:" Typical." Unicorn 1:" We'll forcefeed you water, and make you hold it until you answer us." Bonbon:" And you think I care if the floor gets wet?" Unicorn 2:" We'll torture you with terrible music." Bonbon:" Seriously? And you call yourselves a Legion. Your 'princess' does a better job than you." Unicorn 1:" I... I... What do we do?" Unicorn 2:" We'll tear the heart out of the pony you love?" Bonbon:" You don't even know who I love." Unicorn 2:" Um... try me." Bonbon:" If you know her, than what's her name?" Unicorn 3:" Ew, you're a filly fooler?" Unicorn 2:" Gross, do you realize how unsanitary that is?" Unicorn 1:" Hang on. We could use that." Unicorn 2 & 3:" WHAT!?" Unicorn 1:" We've already got a few unicorn stallion slaves that we could use to rape her. She'll definitely start talking then?" Bonbon became nervous. Bonbon:" Um... b-but isn't that going a bit far?" Unicorn 1 smiled. Unicorn 1:" Oh, it'll be a pleasure to watch you suffer." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)